


Sweet Surprise

by Calligraphy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Noodle Incidents, Read the story to figure it out, Smauglock, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its that time in London again, and John and Mrs. Hudson are preparing the flat for Hallow's Eve. However John notices that the bowl of candy is missing. Since there is only one other person here he immediately seeks out Sherlock to retrieve the stolen sugary sweets. But he ends up being stolen as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I present to you all, this witching hour, my first ever Johnlock story. May all of you ghosts, witches, ghouls, bats and wolves everywhere enjoy the story.

It was a dark, foreboding, gloomy fog filled night in London. And this time that was a good thing! Oh, you mean you forgot? Today is October 31st. And as we all know that means its Halloween.  
  
The streets of London from Sussex to Buckingham Palace were filled with children, teens and adults in all sorts of costumes. Half were trick or treating while others were headed to costume parties. Everyone was celebrating in their own way. And for the certain residents of Baker Street they were going to celebrate by passing out candy. John and Mrs. Hudson were setting up the flat of 221 to look absolutely spooky for the little trick of treaters. They also had adult treats set up for their friends and, at the landlady's insistence, were dressed up for the occasion. In classic style Mrs. Hudson was dressed up as a simple witch, complete with a fake ugly nose and even powdering her face with green makeup. John however went for a more creative style of costume, which was based on a certain mythological creature...  
  
"Are you supposed to be an elf, deary?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she set up the plastic skeletons to hang in the hallway.  
  
"Not quite, Mrs. Hudson. I'm a hobbit. Its something like an elf but not as tall and more hairy." John explained.  
  
"Well that explains why you're wearing your fuzzy winter boots in autumn." Mrs. Hudson said, pointing out the cream colored boots with the brown faux fur on top of them.  
  
"Heh, yeah. Hobbits actually have hairy feet, but I had to improvise for that part." John said.

"I can understand that. Since I don't have a cat of my own I have to improvise with that cheeky neighborhood rascal that hits up all of the landladies for handouts." Mrs. Hudson said.  
  
"You mean that black cat that likes to swagger his way in like he owns all the flats and sits on whatever surface suits him?" John asked as he hung up the fake spiderwebs.  
  
"The very same. I give him a can of tuna and he sits out there to look like a witch's cat. And speaking of one doing whatever suits him, where's Sherlock? I haven't seen him all day." Mrs. Hudson said.  
  
"You know how Sherlock is; he finds holidays immensely dull. Especially ones that involve illogical costumes." The doctor said.  
  
"Well he certainly doesn't find Valentine's Day dull, at least where you're concerned. Those flowers were so romantic but lord if they didn't work up my allergies." Mrs. Hudson said and John smiled at the memory.  
  
"Yes well, Sherlock was just getting used to the concept of a relationship two years ago. He didn't realize that presenting dozens upon dozens of roses was a tad cliche." John said and hung up the last decoration. "There! Now we're all set."  
  
"And all that's left is to set the bowl of candy on the table." The older woman said and walked to the kitchen. "I got a real variety this year. I managed to get a great deal on a sale in the market and...Oi, what's all this?"  
  
"What's the matter, Mrs. Hudson?" John asked as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"The bowl of candy, that's what the matter is. Its missing." Mrs. Hudson said as she gestured the empty spot on the counter.  
  
"Are you sure that you didn't put it somewhere else?" John asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I set it on the table right here just before we started decorating, and I used on of my best bowls too. Now its gone." Mrs. Hudson said.  
  
"This is strange. Who would go and steal a bowl filled with enough candy to feed fifteen to twenty five children?" John asked.  
  
It took less than a minute for both doctor and landlady to reach the same conclusion, and they shared a deadpan look.  
  
"Sherlock." The two said at the same time.  
  
It wasn't known to many, save for those closest to him, but Sherlock had a big sweet tooth. He didn't care for decadent pastries like Mycroft did though. Instead Sherlock liked the factory made chocolaty and tuity-fruity candies that little children almost fight to the death for. Since he was always on the go with his cases and had such a high metabolism Sherlock turned to candy to keep him energized and fed. Often times John expected Sherlock to develop a new addiction with Hershey's Kiss or Willy Wonka, he ate so much. He's even seen the nurses at his job slap the consulting detective's hand away from the jar of lollies meant for the kids on more than one occasion. Anderson and even Greg once commented that if John's "sexual wiles" ever failed to reign in Sherlock then he could always bribe him with candy. Sherlock merely scoffed at them while the doctor blushed.  
  
"I might have guessed Sherlock did this. He's been leering into the kitchen ever since I took the candy out of the market bags." Mrs. Hudson said.  
  
"This was pretty clever of him though. He waited until we started decorating so he could make his move." John said with a slight grin.  
  
"John dear, I'd hate to ask but could you please get the candy back from Sherlock if he hasn't already eaten it? I know it's like trying to take a bone from a starved dog but you have to try. That's the only candy bowl we have." Mrs. Hudson pleaded.  
  
The woman was certainly right. Trying to take candy from Sherlock Holmes would be like trying to take a starved dog's bone. Hell, it'd be like trying to strong arm a grizzly bear. But John would hate to disappoint the little children and Mrs. Hudson was looking so pleadingly at him, too. So with a sigh the hobbit-dressed man nodded.  
  
"Alright, Mrs. Hudson, I'll try to get the candy back." John said.  
  
"Oh thank you deary. I'll see if I don't have any cookies for replacements while you're at it." Mrs. Hudson said and turned to the cabinets.  
  
John meanwhile left for the room he and Sherlock shared upstairs. Ever since they got together two years ago Sherlock stated, in his usual logical fashion, that it made more sense for them to share a bedroom and turn John's room into a library. While John wanted to protest Mrs. Hudson voted in his lover's favor because she liked the idea of redecorating. And so John hung his head in defeat and moved his room possessions into Sherlock's room. But he at least got to keep his bed, since Sherlock said that his bed was more ideal for both of them along with their "nightly activities", while the consulting detective sold his own bed and kept his Egyptian cotton sheets. Once he was at the door John knocked exactly three times.  
  
"Sherlock, I know you're in there and I know you're awake. So don't you even try to pretend otherwise. Give over the candy now and there will be no trouble." John said.  
  
There was no answer, so John spoke again.  
  
"Sherlock Holmes the silent treatment doesn't work on me. You may have whatever candy is leftover after tonight but you will not have that entire bowl. Now you have until the count of five to open this door or I'll make it open. One, two, three, f---" The door opened ajar with a soft creak before John finished his countdown. "Mrs. Holmes was right; the old count to five does do the trick."  
  
The doctor pushed the door open further and walked inside. The room was completely pitch black with the only source of light being the hallway light, and most of that was blocked by John's body standing in the doorway. John looked into the room with a bewildered expression. Usually Sherlock puts on his lamp, or at least opens the blinds to let the moon give some illumination. But he never kept the room this dark. It was like a black hole or something. John slowly walked into the room he and his lover shared and squinted his eyes to try and find Sherlock. Suddenly the door closed shut with a hard slam that startled John terribly. He whipped around, felt for and grabbed the door handle to open the door only to realize that it was locked.  
  
"Hello, little hobbit." Purred an all too familiar deep voice laced with seduction.  
  
The flicker of an ember caught John's eye and he turned to where the bed was. When he looked John saw the bottom half of a person's face by the ember. The lips were grinning mischievously. Suddenly an ember came alight in the upper left corner, which was the mantle above the bed, and an ember on the dresser to the right came on soon after. With these lights on John got a good look at who the person was; It was Sherlock Holmes, but he looked different. Upon a further inspection the short man realized that the man was wearing a costume. He couldn't make it out completely but he could see what looked like fake dragon ears, large wings attached to a leather jacket and on his hands here leather gloves with a scaly pattern with fake claws at the end of the fingertips. All pieces of the costume were a dark red color. And, in his curled up arms, was the candy that Mrs. Hudson put in one of her favorite decorative bowls.  
  
"...Sherlock?" John asked in question.  
  
"I know not of the person you speak, little hobbit. I am Smaug." Sherlock stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"...Uh-huh. Well I don't care if you're smog, fog or even haze. Give me the candy." John said with a bored look.  
  
"Candy? Ah, you must be speaking of my precious gold." The costumed consulting detective said, gesturing to the bowl he was holding.   
  
"Sure, let's call it that. Now give it to me, Sherlock." John repeated.  
  
"No, no I don't believe that I will do that little hobbit. You see asking a dragon to give you something has a certain procedure to it. A give and take procedure." Sherlock stated.  
  
"Oh really? And what am I required to give to take that candy for this procedure?" John asked, arms crossed and an amused look on his face.  
  
"Its such a strange thing, you know. I am a fire breather and yet my scales know nothing but cold chill. This burdensome affliction could be gone, however, if you would be willing to lay in my arms for a moment's time." Sherlock said.  
  
"...Are you asking me to cuddle with you?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Cuddle is such an immensely dull word. I prefer the therm snog, as it rhymes with Smaug." Sherlock said with a wide grin.  
  
"Heh, I'll bet you prefer it for the meaning too." John chuckled in amusement and shook his head. "You are truly a piece of work Sher---"  
  
" _Ahem._ " Sherlock sharply cleared his throat with a glare, cutting John off.  
  
"Sorry, I meant to say Smaug. But anyway if I have to snog with you a while to get back that bowl of 'precious gold' then I am willing." John said.  
  
"A wise choice, little hobbit. And I assure you, I am a beast of my word. Now let me envelope you in my wings." The consulting detective said and outstretched his long arms with his hands held out.  
  
John just shook his head in amusement again and grabbed onto the offered hands and let Sherlock pull him onto the bed. The short man soon found himself entangled in two long limbs as he laid on his back while Sherlock held tightly onto him. He pressed John's face onto his bare chest while he laid his chin atop his head and snuggled it, letting out a cross between a growl and a purr. John actually smiled at this new side of Sherlock. It was always nice to see him break from his seemingly emotionless facade. Such acts Sherlock strictly reserved for John; showing him the tears he kept at bay when he was upset, letting him hear the laughs he had built up when he was happy and so on. The consulting detective's show of emotions were even more intimate with John than they were with Mycroft and his parents, to whom he displayed his usual mild shows of affections like his microscopic smiles and witty barbs. And the only single emotion he openly showed to others was his anger whenever someone dared to insult or harm John. There was also his sarcasm with anyone being-quote-"stupidly dull" but that was more the norm. The  doctor was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Sherlock was unbuttoning the green vest he was wearing as part of his costume.  
  
"Wh-what the!? Sherlock, what are you doing!?" John asked in surprise.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, little hobbit? I'm preparing your body for mating." Sherlock said in a seductive tone.  
  
"No, Sherlock! I can't do _that_ right now. I have to help out Mrs. Hudson with passing out the candy! And you promised that you would give it to me." John stated, trying to be strong even though his body was turning weak withe every touch.  
  
"I promised no such thing, John." Sherlock replied.  
  
"But you said that this was a give and take procedure!" The doctor exclaimed.  
  
"That I did. However, I never said that I would give you the candy to give to others. You let me take you, and I'll give you the candy." Sherlock said and shoved a piece of strawberry taffy into John's mouth, knowing it was his favorite and his ultimate weakness.  
  
Sure enough the sugary chewy treat made John submit and before he knew it was taking off Sherlock's costume just as his lover was taking off his. He mentally apologized to the little children who wouldn't be getting any candy. It truly did make him feel bad. However John would realize later in the evening, after he and Sherlock washed off the melted candy, got into their normal clothes and sat down for dinner, that he had nothing to feel bad about. It turns out that Mrs. Hudson made a similar give and take deal with Sherlock several days in advance. In return for taking the bowl of candy she was originally going to pass out he would give the landlady the number of an interior decorator who owed him for clearing her name in a case involving an inheritance scam and attempted murder. That way Mrs. Hudson could have John's old room decorated into the posh spa that she always wanted. To add interest to the deal Sherlock even got specially imported candies for Mrs. Hudson to give to the trick or treaters. John felt like he was conned and started to put Sherlock in a headlock until the man explained that he did it all so that they could enjoy a Halloween to themselves beneath his "treasure" of candy.  
  
"From anyone else Sherlock, that would be the absolute daffiest line I ever heard." John stated.  
  
"And from me?" Sherlock asked, and John's mildly peeved expression melted into a happy one.  
  
"From you, its the sweetest line I ever heard." John said and hugged his lover.  
  
"Tell me you're not just saying that because its Halloween, John Hobbit." The consulting detective said with a grin.  
  
"You'll never know for sure, Smauglock Holmes." John said with a grin of his own and kissed Sherlock on the cheek.


End file.
